This invention relates to a colored silver halide photographic photosensitive material. More particularly, it relates to a silver halide photographic photosensitive material which is provided with novel acutance and antihalation dyestuffs.
It is well known to improve sharpness of photographic images of silver halide photographic photosensitive materials by adding dyes which absorb light scattered by the silver halide grains and reflected light at the emulsion-base, base-air interfaces.
The dyes for this use contained in photosensitive emulsion layer, between the emulsion layer and the support or in back coat layer must neither discolor nor change their spectral characteristics during preparation of photosensitive emulsions. Furthermore, they must not have adverse effect on photographic characteristics such as fogging, desensitization and the like.
Moreover, the dyes must be completely and quickly decolored or dissolved out of the photographic photosensitive material at some stage in the processing procedure. Above all, the dyes must have spectral absorbing characteristics which meet respective objects and have effects of preventing irradiation and halation.
Especially, due to the recent developments of new light sources such as He-Ne laser or light emission diode, development of dyes having spectral absorption maximum at 630-680 nm has been demanded. The polymethine dyes which have been widely used as acutance and antihalation dyes cannot be used for these new light sources. For they become unstable in aqueous solution and gelatin when the number of methine chain is increased in order to extend the absorption maximum to long wavelength side. Although in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application (Kokai) No. 117926/80 examples of relatively stable pentamethineoxonol dyes are disclosed, these dyes are not stable enough for the practical use. On the other hand, it is known that triphenylmethane dyes represented by Malachite Green are stable dyes which absorb light of long wavelength. However, the absorption maximum cannot be extended over 640 nm even if various substituents are introduced therein.